The safety, efficacy, and desirability of traditional chest physiotherapy will be compared with autogenic drainage technique of chest therapy in 30 subjects with cystic fibrosis, age 8 to 35 years. A cross-over design utilizing one month of each therapy will be used. Parameter os pulmonary function, basal metabolic rate, sputum production, and quantitative cultures will be assessed and compared.